The Ship of Dreams TDI Edition
by MidnightBlueMoon179
Summary: The summary is in the first chapter thingy because it's a little to long to fit in the box. But I showed the story to alot of people and they liked the story. Read and Review Please!:
1. Chapter 1

The Ship of Dreams – TDI Edition

Cast – Duncan, Courtney, Justin, Geoff, Heather, LaShawna

Author – MidnightBlueMoon179

_The Ship of Dreams – TDI Edition_ is an adaptation of the award – winning movie with a cast featuring, Leonardo DiCaprio and Kate Winslet, called _Titanic_. _Titanic_ was a story of two people from different worlds who found love and an untimely death. While I did love the movie, I wasn't all too ecstatic about the ending where Jack dies. If they had both stayed on opposite ends of the door, (balancing it) they could have both been saved when the boat came back. But instead, Rose was being a selfish b***h and killed Jack. So this is my version of _Titanic_, with the TDI cast and an alternate ending.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1****:** The Arrival and the Boarding

CPOV

The streets were filled with hundreds of passengers, families, and onlookers, who wanted to see the Titanic make its maiden voyage.

My mother, my fiancée, other persons that were deemed "important and powerful", and myself, pulled up in an automobile. We each had about 10 cases of luggage which overwhelmed the help, but I say this like we really cared. We were rich and we loved it. All except me.

"Well it is certainly a nice boat. Don't you think Courtney, honey?" asked my mother, Heather

"It seems nice, but it doesn't look much bigger than the Mortania." I replied dully

"Trust me, my dear, it is much larger and much more extravagant." replied my fiancée, Justin

"It better be after all the money we paid to get on" exclaimed LaShawna

She is what we refer to as new money. Her husband, Harold Brown, was a mine worker who struck oil. The scrawny redhead bought them a house, an automobile, jewelry, and a whole bunch of other extravagant gifts. Now she's trying to fit in and my mother isn't exactly giving her a warm welcome.

"Yes, I would hope so." said less than enthusiastically by my mother

_Meanwhile…_

DPOV

I was sitting at a table in a bar, smoking a cigarette and drinking a beer, with my best friend, Geoff. We were currently involved in a poker game with two rather unsavory Russian men who were supposed to board the Titanic. Geoff couldn't handle the pressure and ultimately, folds, leaving me alone in a game with money, jewelry, and tickets in my hands. They raise the stakes and I'm forced to as well. When I call him, we almost died. His cards were that good. So I said:

"Geoff, go say good – bye to your mom…because you won't see her for a while!" I exclaimed while throwing down my cards and doing a happy dance.

"What time do we leave?" asked a very excited Geoff.

"12:05" I replied

"You boys better hurry up!" yelled the bartender while pointing up at th clock

We looked at the clock and saw it was five to twelve. I took off my hat and pushed all the money and jewelry into it and put the tickets into my pocket. We ran out of the bar and ran as fast as we could to the ship of dreams.

_Meanwhile, on the Titanic…_

CPOV

"Why do you insist upon bringing these canvases with paint splatters with you?" asked Justin while holding up a painting I purchased and looking at itt with disgust.

"It's called art." I said while taking the painting from him.

"Pablo Picasso. He won't amount to anything." He said while picking up another painting

"Well, I think it's lovely." I said taking the picture from him

"That's nice , dear." Justin said as he left the room with a less than enthusiastic expression

I frown, as he leaves the room. It seems that no one will ever understand me. I leave the room and go out to the upper deck. I feel the cool breeze, I see the shinning blue sea, and a black haired man with a green mohawk and the deepest teal eyes. But I also see his rather unpleasant attire and I looked back to my shinning blue sea.

_An hour earlier…_

DPOV

We're running. We're pushing women and children out of the way and hearing a string of profanities coming from the mouths of others. But we don't care. We're two regular men running to the ship of dreams. We finally see the enormous ship known as the Titanic.

"Sir, wait! We have tickets, let us on!" We say as we just barely make it to the boat. The man takes the tickets and looks them over. Then he looks me and Geoff up and down and opens the door. We run up to the deck of the ship and wave. To whom were waving I'll never know, but we were waving. We were waving good – bye to England and hello to America.

After all that excitement was done, we made our way down to the lower deck. It's a big, confusing, mess but eventually we find our room. And low and behold, there are two more Russian men in the room with us.

"Где он находится sven?" said one man to the other

"Я не знаю." he replied

To this day I still have no idea what they said, but I don't really care.

"Who said you get the top bunk?" I said to Geoff, as I jokingly punched him in the stomach.

After we finally settled into our room, we walked around the ship. We went to the deck and ran all the way to the front of the ship. I saw the beautiful, blue ocean, I knew good things were coming. But I couldn't resist my naturally laid back and fun loving attitude. I climbed up on the hand rails and cheered.

"YEAH! I'M THE KING OF THEWORLD!" I yelled in a completely happy and jovial state of mind.

"I can already see the Statue of Liberty! Very small, of course." said Geoff, who up until this moment I completely forgot was even there.

I looked up to the upper deck and saw a girl. She had medium length mocha brown hair with the deepest onyx eyes I ever saw in my life. Then I noticed her attire. She was wearing a black and white shirt suit which showed off her curves very nicely. She was also wearing a large matching hat and white gloves. Basically, the attire of the rich. The people who look at me like dirt.

"Don't even waste your time, my friend. She won't even give you the time of day." said Geoff, who I forgot was there once again

**YAY! **I have announcements to make.

#1 – The first chapter is done.

#2 – _"Где он находится sven?" _is Russian for _"Where's Sven?"_ and _"Я не знаю."_ is Russian for _"I don't know."_

#3 – I rocked my performance of Guys and Dolls on 6/ 26/ 2010 were I starred as Sarah Brown. YAY!

I hope you liked the first chapter. Review please!

Peace and Love,

MiddnightBlueMoon179


	3. Announcement

Umm...hey guys. I know it's been a good while since I've posted on here so if anybody actually stuck around, I'm really sorry for making you wait so long. I would give you guys a list of excuses but I don't think you really care. So I just wanted to let you guys know that a few changes are going happen:

(1) I'm gonna be rewriting some of the stories. The stories that are already finished won't be changed, I'll probably just do some extra editing.

(2) I'm gonna be deleting some stories due to my lack of ability to continue writing them. I'll let you guys know which one's in the event that anyone wants to take the story over (which I'm rather doubtful will happen)

(3) I'm going to try to finish the stories, but I honestly can't make any promises that I will. (SORRY!)

I think that's everything. If anyone has an questions, comments, or concerns, just PM me and I'll do what I can. ~MidnightBlueMoon179


End file.
